


dance me to the end of love

by pushkin666



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has never particularly liked tattoos until he sees Hathaway's, and then all he wants to do is touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance me to the end of love

Its dark green, intricate and completely unexpected but Robbie can't take his eyes off it.

It's not particularly big, but it's dark against the skin and ... beautiful. Yes beautiful - that's the word he'd use. He never thought he'd be affected by a tattoo. Certainly not like this.

Fact is he's not that keen on them but the way the lines curve over the skin, decorating the hip make him ache to reach out and touch.

Robbie wants to place his hand on James's hip and cover the tattoo, to follow the design with his fingers and mouth. To feel the impression of it under his tongue.

He looks up. James is staring down at him, eyes dark with lust and his mouth quirked to one side as though he knows something that Robbie doesn't. Almost as though he's amused by his reaction to the tattoo.

James's voice belies that though, it's raw and low as he tells Robbie to "go ahead – you can touch it. I want you to touch it."

Robbie swallows. His mouth is suddenly dry and god he wants. He really does. He reaches out and slowly starts to trail his fingers over the tattoo following the pattern over James's hipbone.

He smiles as James goes still, his breath catching at the touch.


End file.
